Love in heart
by ayano646cweety
Summary: sebuah kisah tentang perasaan seorang adik kelas pada kakak kelasnya. a request from Acchan Lawliet. semoga Acchan-san menyukainya. maaf kalau nggak sesuai selera...


LOVE IN HEART

.

.

.

REQUEST DARI ACCHAN LAWLIET

.

.

.

INUYASHA © TAKASHI RUMIKO

LOVE IN HEART © AYANO646CWEETY

.

.

.

CHARA : KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Kau telah membuatku mencintaimu dan melupakan dirinya yang pernah menyakitiku. Aku sangat merasa bahagia saat kau memberikan perhatian lebih padaku.

Saat aku dan teman-temanku sakit karena alasan kegiatan yang menurut kami telah menguras banya tenaga, kau lebih memilih memperhatikanku daripada yang lain yang menurutku lebih parah dariku. Saat aku terjatuh kedalam lubang dan korbannya adalah kaki dan tanganku yang terkilir.

Kau menatapku. Aku tahu tatapan matamu selalu tertuju padaku. Dan sungguh aku baru menyadarinya saat itu. Aku tidak ingin merasa terlalu percaya diri. Aku lebih memilih mencari objek tatapan lain dan kutemukan itu. Temanku sekaligus sahabatku. Sango.

Kuhampiri Sango yang terlihat begitu lemah. Wajahnya pucat. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan. Aku duduk disampingnya dan dia terus menatapku. Kurasa.

"Kau kenapa, Sango?" tanyaku iba.

"Kepalaku sakit, Kagome. Aku mual. Rasanya tempat ini terus berputar. Semalam saja aku jatuh pinsan. Semua isi perutku terkuras tadi pagi. Mungkin aku masuk angin." Jelasnya lemah. Aku tak sanggup meneruskan pertanyaanku padanya. Kulihat dia sangat pucat dan kusuruh dia untuk berbaring ditempat tidur dan aku duduk disampingnya.

Aku masih dalam kategori baik. Kami tidak diperkenankan pulang kerumah sebelum kegiatan selesai kecuali kami sakit parah. Aku hanya terkilir saja. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku diam ditempat yang sama.

Waktu terus bergulir hingga menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Aku mengambil posisi duduk di UKS sedangkan yang sehat mengikuti kegiatan api unggun. Dan saat itulah dia datang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelahku.

"Tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik senpai." Jawabku. Aku memanggilnya senpai karena dia kakak kelasku juga sekaligus ketua dari kegiatan ini. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa diperhatikan oleh orang penting sepertinya.

"Apa kau ingin pulang?" tawarnya yang membuatkau agak sumringah.

"Bolehkah?" tanyaku terkejut. Tentu saja. Aku hanya terkilir.

"Akan kuusahakan. Tunggu disini. Aku segera kembali." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi.

Orangtuaku datang menjemputku. Dia juga ikut mengantarkanku. Hanya sebatas keluar UKS saja. Sempat kulirik nametag miliknya yang bertuliskan Sesshomaru. Akan kuingat nama itu.

Aku mencoba mencari info tentangnya melalu kedua sahabatku Sango dan Kikyo. Aku tahu tempat tinggalnya, aku tahu dia kelas berapa, dan sedikit banyak kutahu tentang dia.

Siang itu, aku bertemu dengannya.

"Mau kemana, Kagome?" tanyanya ramah dan memamerkan senyumannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, aku tak menjawab apa-apa. Bibirku mengatup dan sulit sekali kubuka untuk menjawab pertanyaanya yang saat ini Nampak seperti menunggu jawabanku. Tapi nihil. Aku hanya bisa memberikan seulas senyum dan buru-buru pergi.

Hari berikutnya aku baru mengetahui bahwa dia telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Namanya Kagura. Dia cantik. Sungguh, aku sempat ingin menangis mengetahui hal itu. Selama ini aku terlalu percaya diri atas sikapnya yang menurutku hanya aku yang menerima perhatian darinya.

Lalu apa arti itu semua? Sikapnya yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Salahkah aku menyukainya yang telah memiliki seorang kekasih? Bukankah dia yang sudah membuatku menyukainya?

Sekarang. Tak pernah muncul sapaan dan senyuman darinya untukku. Yang ada hanya saltinya dan lirikan matanya. Pantaskah aku kecewa? Tentu. Siapa yang tidak kecewa dengan perubahan sikapnya padaku.

Andai aku tak bisa ada dihatinya, mungkin bisa menjadi adiknya. Aku juga bisa merubah perasaanku untuk menyayanginya sebagai kakakku. Tapi sikapnya berubah tiba-tiba. Aku bingung. Apa yang salah denganku.

Tapi aku tak ingin ambil pusing. Biarkan waktu mengalir. Seiring waktu berlalu, mungkin perasaanku padanya juga akan berlalu. Aku ingin menyayanginya sebagai kakakku. Kakak kelasku. Dan mungkin itu berlangsung lama.

Tapi, bukankah selalu ada harapan dikedepannya?

OWARI

.

.

.

GIMANA ACCHAN-SAN? GAJE PLUS ABALKAH? NGGAK SESUAI KEINGINANKAH?

GOMEN KALAU NGGAK SESUAI ACCHAN-SAN.

.

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW?

.

.

.

^ARIGATO GOZAIMASU^


End file.
